Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Go!Animate Crossover Movie/Learning Segments
Where Would Diesel 10 Go? Transcript After P.T. Boomer and Edward Left Tidmouth Sheds * Narrator: Diesel 10 has to come back to destroy the lost steam engine. What place should Diesel 10 go? Is it Diesel 10's Mountain? Sodor Wishing Well? Or, the Sodor Ironworks? Your choice. * Diesel 10: Okay. * (Diesel 10 stops at Sodor Ironworks underneath the shed.) * Narrator: Is this a place where Diesel 10 wanted to go? (short pause) No. That's not a place where Diesel 10 needed to go. Diesel 10 needs to search somewhere else. * (Diesel 10 stops at the Sodor Wishing Well.) * Narrator: Is this Diesel 10's Mountain? (short pause) Nope. That's a Sodor Wishing Well. But that's not Diesel 10's Mountain. (stops at the mountain) You're right. It is Diesel 10's mountain. Where will he meet? George? Butch? Or Splatter and Dodge? Your choice. * Diesel 10: Right on. * Narrator: Can they meet Splatter and Dodge? (George arrives at the mountain.) No. That's George. Try another one. Is there where we meet the cronies? (Butch arrives too.) You're right. There were cronies. But not their cronies. Butch, the working engine. Try one last time, Diesel. Give it a try. * (Splatter and Dodge arrive at the tracks.) * Narrator: You're right. They were our cronies Splatter and Dodge. Although, Diesel 10 carved a face at the mountains. Mr. Conductor is Giving What? Transcript After Mr. Conductor Hits Ball with Baseball Bat * Narrator: Mr. Conductor heard a diesel passing by. Can you remember where Mr. Conductor give a midnight object to seize up for good? Is it the bag of sugar, maple syrup, or mustard? (long pause) Can Mr. Conductor give Diesel 10 some mustard? (short pause) No. Mustard is not right for seizing Diesel 10. If Mr. Conductor gave Diesel 10 some mustard, he will not be seizing your tank. Is it maple syrup? (short pause) No. That's not right. Mr. Conductor may not be giving maple syrup to seize Diesel 10. What about the bag of sugar? You're right. Sugar is right for seizing Diesel 10. Although, P.T. Boomer will have maple syrup at daytime. What Place When Junior is Heading? Transcript After Bellflower Phone Call * Narrator: Junior said his shell phone may not work properly because he wants to head to the Island of Sodor. What place is he heading? Shining Time? Muffle Mountain? Or, Rainbow Sun? Can Junior head to Rainbow Sun? (short pause) No. That's not it. Junior can't go to Rainbow Sun. What else should he head? To Muffle Mountain? (short pause) No. That's not it either. Muffle Mountain may not be a place where Junior is heading. Is it Shining Time? (short pause) Yes. It also looks like Shining Time, which is the same as Knapford Station, and yes, Junior heads to Shining Time just the way it is. How Many Coal Trucks Did Thomas Bump Into for Henry's Boilerache? Transcript After Bertie Passing Thomas and Song Sequence * Narrator: Uh-oh! Thomas had bumped the coal truck in the magic buffers! And Henry got his boilerache. How many coal trucks did Thomas bumped the last one? Is it five, seven, eleven, or fifteen? Are you ready, Thomas? * Thomas: Oh, yeah. Diesel 10 had knocked off the shed trying to destroy Toby. * Narrator: I know that. Anyways, can Thomas carry fifteen coal trucks when it bumped? (short pause) No. Thomas can't be pulling 15 coal trucks on the railway. That's too long for a number. Is it five, seven, or eleven? Can Thomas carry seven? (short pause) No. That's not right. If Thomas gave seven coal trucks where it bumped into the buffers, he will not be seeing the grotto on a special platform. Can Thomas carry eleven? (short pause) No. You can't carry eleven coal trucks if they were twelve. The correct number is not right for leaving the coal truck alone in the magic buffers. Can Thomas carry five? (short pause) Yes. Thomas is only carrying five coal trucks. If only they were six. Although, it was mistaken for a grotto an engine's special platform. Where Are They Heading? Transcript After Teleporting in the Magic Tunnel with Lily * Narrator: Woah! Junior is seeing the view in a magic tunnel. Can you remember where they're heading to the magic buffers? Is it the Island of Sodor? The Sodor Wishing Well? Or the Sodor Ironworks? Can Junior go to the Sodor Ironworks? (short pause) No. If Junior landed in Sodor Ironworks with Lily, he will not be a good place to land in the ground. Is it the Sodor Wishing Well? (short pause) No. That's not right. The Sodor Wishing Well is not right for teleporting to the ground. Is it the Island of Sodor? (short pause) Yes. Junior said this place is right for a last coal truck with P.T. Boomer. Although, the lost engine can hear whistle sounds of your voice. Where is Percy? Transcript After Patch at Muffle Mountain * Narrator: Percy is alone in the dark. He needs to remember what the grotto of the lost engine's special platform. Your choice is to go to Diesel 10's Mountain, Rainbow Sun, or the Big Dipper. Which one? Is it the Big Dipper? (short pause) No. Percy can't go to the Big Dipper, it will fall off the broken part of the bridge. Could it be Rainbow Sun? (short pause) No. If Percy went to Rainbow Sun for a grotto at a special platform, he will not be seeing their cronies. Could it be Diesel 10's Mountain? (short pause) You're right. It was Diesel 10's Mountain for a grotto at the lost engine's special platform. Although, it is seen with fog and the sound of an owl. Which Engine Did Burnett Discover? Transcript Before Burnett Putting Coal * Narrator: Burnett is getting ready to put coal in the bunker. Can you remember which engine did he discover? Is it Lady, Butch, or Henrietta? Can Burnett discover Henrietta? (short pause) No. Burnett can't discover Henrietta. Try again. Can Burnett discover Butch? (short pause) You're right. It is a lost engine. But not a lost engine. Try another one. Can he also discover Lady? (short pause) Yes! Burnett should give coal in Lady's bunker. Unless if they went into a magic tunnel, the lights are green for glory. Diesel 10 Wants to Destroy What? Transcript Before Chase Scene * Narrator: Diesel 10 had wanted to destroy the lost engine. When they leave at the mountains, he needs to destroy it. What lost engine can Diesel 10 destroy? Lady? Butch? George? Or Toby? Can Diesel 10 destroy Toby? (short pause) No. You can't destroy the tram engine even if it's distracted under the shed. Try again, Diesel. Can Diesel 10 destroy Butch? (short pause) No. That's not right. If Diesel 10 wanted to destroy Butch, he will not be giving Mr. Conductor some gold dust. What about George? (short pause) No, that's not right either. You can't let Diesel 10 destroy George. The steamroller is not right for getting the lost engine destroyed. Is it this lost engine with the coal inside the bunker? (short pause) Yes, it does. It's Lady. Diesel 10 may be a good way to destroy the lost engine. Although, they live in the Sodor Wishing Well. Category:Learning Segments on Crossover Movies